Author x Author!
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Rated M for certain pairings. Click for info.
1. Intro!

**Hello, Fellow FanFictioneers!**

 **I am here to tell you that I am starting a "AuthorXAuthor" series, which I made up my self.**

 **Author x Author is where you take a user on FanFiction who you like, and review it, or PM it.**

 **How to review for pairing: Comment the rating you want the pairing to be, the person's FF name whom you chose, the genders of both you and your choice, the length of the chapter, and extra info (optional) like age (required).**

 **Rules: 1. Rating = cannot be higher than MA. 2. Your choice must be someone who actually writes. 3. Maximum length is one chapter per pairing, yet you can have different pairings with you still in them, letting you have more than one. 4. NO fake names. I will make sure each name is real before writing. 5. Lemons, Yuri and Yaoi are allowed, but keep it at M if so. 6. If you're going to be rude, don't even post. 7. Make sure the writer you chose is okay with it. If not, let me know and I won't post it.**

 **Enjoy, and get creative!**

 **(This isn't real) Example for review:**

 **(KasaneLover x BlazingDevilBoy) Rating: T. Age range for Authors in story: 18-19 Gender: Boy x Girl Length for Chapter: 10k+ words**


	2. SteelDolls x BlazingDevilBoy

**Thanks to SteelDolls for giving me permission**

 **-pyon /A suffix used to express one's name in a loving, cute way**

 **(Steel x Blaze)**

 **Blaze's POV**

It was only 11:59 PM, and I was walking outside, daydreating about my lonely self and my future love. But all of that was ended when I heard my phone chime, signaling there was a message. It was from Steel. "Heyyyy. R u out still?" she texted. "Yeah. A little bored. Ah, college days were better..." I responded back in gloominess. "I know. Say, why don't you come over?" she responded, kicking down my boredom. "K. Cya." I finished, walking to Steel's house. Once I had arrived, I knocked on the door. Steel appeared, wearing a dark red and black robe. Her brown hair was tied into a mini ponytail in the back. As I entered her house, I began taking off my gray sweater, but stopped. "You don't mind me taking it off, right?" I questioned. I sure didn't want her panicking at the sight of my bare, slightly muscular chest. "Go ahead, make yourself comfortable." Steel answered. I took it off, sitting next to her on the couch. "Are you cold?" she asked. Ignoring her question, I finally found my time to confess. "Steel...Now that it's been years since we became friends... I just wanted to say that..." I began. Steel listened, pushing me to go on. "I-I...I...really...love...y-you." I stammered. But before I could say anything else, she had placed one hand on my bare, warm chest, and was kissing me rather high pressuring. I put my arms around her waist. "Blaze...you know how sexy it sounds when you talk that way." Steel whispered, trying to seduce me. She whispered into my ear again. "I want you to touch me...now..." My face turned beet red with every whisper. She took off her robe, resuming the kiss as we went towards her bedroom.

We were now inside of her bedroom, on her bed. I was on top of her as we kissed. A moan escaped from her. My rather devilish side had taken me over, as I began moving down to her neck, licking a tender spot, and biting it. Soon after, I bit, licked, and sucked the spot, leaving a beet red mark onto her neck. "Blaze...More..." Steel moaned. She removed my pants, revealing my white and black boxers. She rubbed the small lump, which was poking at the fabric. I moved to her chest, which was a C cup. I then kissed the skin in between, another soft moan slipping out. I removed her bra, then began sucking on one of her chest bumps. At the same time, I placed a hand over her crotch, and began sliding in a finger. "Ahh~~! Blaze-pyon..." Steel moaned louder. "Steel-chan...Your chest is very fluffy..." I stated in between sucking. I increased my pace in my finger, adding in another shortly after. Steel had gained her seductive side back, and began stroking my length. I began weakening as well.

 **Steel's POV**

I moaned the more that Blaze sucked and bit my neck. But I wanted more. Enough that I would cry his name. He realized my body language. He slowly entered, thrusting softly. A couple more moans escaped. "Blaze~ P-Please do it faster..." I said, a gust of air being pushed out in every thrust. He picked up his pace, my blush getting harder and my moans getting louder. "Ah~ Ah~ It feels s-so good..." I moaned, my moans turning into cries, and my heart rate pounding. My moans increased, and I began crying. "Blaze~" I called out his name in pleasure, as his thrusts got quicker, and my moans becoming higher, turning into screams of lust. My goldish-emerald eyes were filled with tears and wanting. "Blaze~~~~!" was my last scream until I blacked out.

* * *

 **Next Day**

I awoke, at the sight that I was covered, and that there was a note next to me. I picked it up. It read: _Dear Steel...Meet me at the park with the cherry blossom trees. ~Blaze._ I picked up the note, grabbing my clothes, a plaid red and black hoodie with black capris. Bolting out of the door, I locked it, and ran to the park. I arrived, a nice, large, peaceful scene greeting me. I found Blaze sitting on the ground. He spoke softly. "Steel, my beautiful girl. I have come to give you a special present. Follow me." I followed him. "You always made me happy, you always made my day...and I must now do that...on this very day..." Blaze pulled out a box kneeling. "Will you...marry me?" Blaze's soft lime green eyes sparkled with pleading. "Yes...Yes!" I extended my hand as he slid on the green gem ring. I jumped into his arms, whispering into his ear. "I'll never leave you." I promised. "I'm never letting you go, Steel." Blaze lustfully promised. "Ever."


End file.
